Cet enfant qui es de toi
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Les pensées de Rose, c'est un peu Ed X Rose, désolée une idée qui m'es passée par la tête


_Voila que j'ai un jour de libre moi, et un peu de temps, beh on va faire quoi ?_

_Ed : Pitié pas un fic, j'en ai marre, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent à droite et à gauche avec toute ces fics_

_Luna : mais ça parle pas de toi… Enfin… Si… hey hey, tu serais un grand garçon dit donc_

_Ed : Tu veux dire quoi ?_

_Luna : hum…_

_Disclamer : Heu… C'est juste une vision perso, ce sont les pensées de Rose, je voulais le mettre ne interlude pour ma fic Mon cœur est une pierre philsophale, mais finalement j'en fait un one Shot, (one Shot écrit en cours, et maintenant je trouve le temps de le recopier ! Je remercie, mon Bep pour savoir taper vite au clavier, les cours d'économie où je me barbais pour écrire, et aussi les cours d'amphi de Algo et de Système ! C'est de l'informatique) voilà bonne lecture_

_Roy : Et les personnages !_

_Luna : On s'en fiche, il y à pas d'other caracther ! C'est juste Rose et ses pensées sur… En tout cas je crois que ça fait un peu Ed X Rose (horreur ! lol mais c'est mon idée pourtant !), ah oui, pourquoi je fais ce truc débile, sur les perso sont pas à moi ! Cet évident non !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Cet Enfant qui es de toi.**

« Non Rose, c'est un Adieu »

Voila ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là…

Tu l'avais vu, mon petit, mon bébé auquel je tiens tant… En rien, il te ressemble, mais c'est ton fils ça j'en suis sûr !

Ton regard ce jour-là s'en souvenait…

On se regardait tout les deux, se souvenant de cet après-midi…

_-_

Je pleurais, il ne reviendrait pas… Lui que j'avais tant aimé ! Le prête avait menti !

J'étais seule dans la pénombre, jamais il ne reviendrais, jamais plus, et en plus… En plus tu allais partir, tu n'avais pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais !

Puis tu es apparu !

J'étais désespéré, je me suis jeté dans tes bras, tu m'as consolé…

Tu me caressais les cheveux, je me suis calmé, tu me regardais mes yeux rougis par mes larmes, tu me souriais, j'ai souri…

Puis tes lèvres ce sont rapprochés, et peu à peu je me suis abandonné à toi, tu m'emportais…

_-_

Tu me souriais, tu m'as encore embrassé, et tu es partit.

Tu devais retrouver le corps de ton frère…

&&&&&

Et cette guerre horrible a commencé, ils m'ont trouvé, m'ont emporté… Je n'étais pour aucun camp, mais j'étais une femme… Une femme qui attendait un enfant… Ton enfant !

Je le savais depuis peu…

J'ai eu si peur qui le tue, pendant qu'il entrer en moi… Je hurlais, j'hurlais si fort, peu à peu, je n'arrivais plus à hurler, le démon ne m'écraser plus, il ne menacer plus mon enfant…

Le vent froid souffler sur tout mon corps… Il souffler sur mes blessures, il les gelaient, je souffrait, je venais de voyager en enfer, et même pire…

_-_

Il me semblait dire, « mon enfant », mais plus rien ne sortait ! Pourtant mes lèvres bougeaient

Puis quelques mois plus tard, il est née…

_-_

Mon bébé, mon enfant… Ma seule famille, la seule chose auquel je tenais… Toi…

&&&&&

J'étais devenu une sainte, Scar et Lyra avait tout fait pour, et tu es revenu, encore un fois…

La première chose que j'ai essayé de te dire est que l'enfant était de toi, mais l'expression sur ton visage m'a rappelé que ma voie ne résonnait plus… Malgré ça ! Rien ne changer…

&&&&&

Je me souviens, j'avais si peur quand cette chose arrivait derrière toi… Tellement Peur… Et la voie m'es sortit, si tu n'étais pas revenu, jamais j'aurais retrouvés l'usage de ma voie !

Puis tu es repartit en me disant « adieu », tu n'avais toujours pas trouvés ce que tu désirais !

&&&&&

Elle m'a emmenée, nourris, logée, mais quand je me suis réveillée, tu mourrais… Oui, tu mourrais…

Je n'ai rien pu faire, juste moi, ma voie, pour exprimer mon désespoir, et il est allé près de toi, écartant tout obstacle… Une lumière rouge avait jaillit, Alphonse avait disparu, et tu es revenu, tu me regardais, ton frère… Tu ne parlais que de ton frère, je suis resté toujours spectatrice… Et tu es repartit… A tout Jamais !

J'ai vu ton départ, tu as disparu… Et Al est revenu, il n'y croyait pas, et m'a regardé :

_-_où est Ed ?

_-_Il… Il…

Je n'ai pu que montrer ce cercle de transmutation, sur lequel il était posé, il me regarda…

_-_Je vois… Ed a tenu sa promesse

Après cette phrase, il m'emmena… Et je me suis retrouvé à Resembool

&&&&&

Je regarde le ciel bleu, mon bébé qui grandit de jour en jour est entraîne de dormir… Cela fait un mois que tout le monde est partit… Alphonse est à ta recherche… Et Winry… Je sais qu'elle t'aime, je me sens mal d'être dans cette maison, d'élever cet enfant…

Un enfant de celui que tu aimes ! Tu es mon amie, je ne supportes pas de te cacher ce secret, mais comment réagiras-tu ? Je sais que tu l'aimes, que tu l'aimes tellement… Tu m'en parles chaque jour… Tu es partit, pour te changer les idées, l'oubliés… Mais jamais tu l'oublieras… Et moi non plus…

_-_

Cet enfant est de toi, et bientôt, il me demandera : « Qui est mon père ? »

_-_

Fin

* * *

_Vraiment, c'était pour s'occuper en cours, mais aussi, leur phrase bidon dans cet épisode m'a donné une super idée tordue ! Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule… Bref… J'en ferais des mieux un jour lol_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu quand même, beh sinon pardon, et sinon je sais très bien Rose et Ed n'ont rien fait (encore heureux lol), j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il c'est passé, voilà_

_A bientôt _

_Luna_


End file.
